the_unknown_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
EP3: Cousins
Story At the beginning of the episode, Benji appears in the purple Abyss. He say's in his statement that he may have found a family member of his thanks to a strange star in the sky. Sick Donny is then seen practicing martial arts in the North End. Later on, somewhere on the other side of the North End, Huey gets attacked by Emily. The two battle around a field until Emily surrenders. She tells Huey that she is no longer with the D.E.S squad and that one of her main purposes is to attain the Golden staff. The two then depart from the location. Later, Huey walks into a big field and is called over by Benji. Benji tells Huey that the two are cousins and also explains his past and that he can make Huey stronger in the mind. Huey accepts and the two walk off. Sick Donny and Sick Dolly are seen discussing the tournament that Sick Donny is going to have. Sick Donny tells Sick Dolly that she is in the tournament too. This angers Sick Dolly, But Sick Donny tells her that if she wins the tournament then it equals a win for the entire sick team. LAter on, Huey and Benji appear in a mock type lab. Benji tries to convince Huey that the potions that he have created are indeed valid. Huey doesn't seem to be influenced by Benji's assertion. Benji starts to get irritated and knocks Huey out of his chair. Huey's head hits the wall knocking him unconscious allowing Benji to pure the potion into Huey's mouth. Benji claims that Huey will now wake up as a stronger and smarter fighter. Later when Huey wakes up, Huey has a atrophied look on his face. Benji tells Huey about his ex girlfriend and that he can exact both of their revenge out on her. Benji's ex girlfriend Vivian is down in an unknown location which appears to be a lower level of a corridor. She talks on the phone to her current boyfriend about entering the Sick tournament. Benji shows up and rants about how she used to like him. Vivivan say's that they were young and just playing around. Benji disputes Vivian and runs up to Vivian and steals her phone. As she goes to get it back, suddenly Huey appears wearing a red shirt now in place of his normal yellow under shirt. Huey attacks Vivian which initiates a big fight between the two. Huey defeats Vivian with viscous headbutts. Afterwards. The next day. The Sick tournament begins with it's first two contestants Dizzy facing off agains Marz. Marz defeats Dizzy with his signature super punch which leads him to his next opponent Sick Dolly. Before the fight starts, Marz backs out claiming that he doesn't fight girls. This leaves Sick Dolly without an opponent. Her opponent would've been Vivian but she was taken out by Huey. Sick Donny announces that if no one steps up to the challenge then he'll have to award the tournament to Sick Dolly. Benji and Huey show up with the golden staff. Benji asks Sick Donny to let Huey into the tournament. Sick Donny decides to add Huey into the tournament only if they agree to put up the golden staff as the grand prize. Benji agrees and so Huey gets to battle Sick Dolly in the finals. Sick Dolly and Huey go back and forth in the fight then Huey utilizes the flying dragon kick defeating Sick Dolly. A disappointed Sick Donny goes over to Sick Dolly yelling to her that she doesn't deserve the name Sick, virtually claiming that the two are no longer together because of her loss. As a last resort, Sick Donny inserts himself into the tournament as Huey's real last opponent. Benji say's that Huey can beat him too. Huey and Sick Donny begin to battle each other in the real finals of the Sick tournament. Sick Donny lands a punch to Huey's gut causing a disruption in the potion. Feeling worried, Benji starts to yell out different fighting styles for Huey to do which warps Huey's mind into automatically knowing the fighting styles off hand due to the type of potion that was given to him. Huey attempts to do all of the fighting styles but comes up short and ultimately get's defeated after a jumping cyclone kick from Sick donny. After the fight, Sick Donny takes the golden staff from Benji. Sick Donny says that he really didn't need the staff and proceeds to snap the golden staff in half. Benji runs to Huey's aid and drags him off to get medical help. Trivia * This was the longest episode shot * The episode took over three months to shoot See also Category:Episode List